Systems and methods have been proposed for encrypting data in a manner which preserves the ability to perform limited processing on the encrypted data. Presently known techniques employ what are referred to as “encryption” dictionaries which map words to random tokens. However, one having access to the information encrypted by the tokenization using a standard token dictionary may derive a course estimation of at least the first letter of a plaintext word from the token value.
Systems and methods are thus needed for enhancing the security of encryption dictionaries.